


3 am

by octopodian



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn
Genre: M/M, theyre in love........
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 15:10:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14404737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octopodian/pseuds/octopodian
Summary: Whizzer wakes up in the middle of the night and reflects on his relationship, pretty much.





	3 am

Whizzer stirred awake gently. It was dark still, no sounds, save for a rare car and steady breathing. He sits for a moment, enjoying the quiet, when he becomes conscious of the warmth pressing up against him. His eyes flit open, and-

Marvin, with tousled hair, a raggedy hoodie—really, he could just wear any of Whizzers clothes, he wasn’t that much taller—and boxers. Marvin, calm, wrapped around him, burying his face into his shirt. Marvin, breathing gently.

Part of him panics, for a moment: he doesn’t deserve this, he needs to leave while he can, before he gets hurt or trapped or-

Marvin mumbles something in his sleep, shifting ever so slightly, and every fear and anxiety melts away. Whizzer pulls him closer, placing a quiet kiss on his forehead. Marvin murmurs contentedly and stills again. Whizzer smiles in spite of himself. 

He’s here. He’s really here, alive, with the love of his life curled into his chest, sleeping peacefully. No excuses, or pretending. Just steady breaths and heartbeats. 

They could break up tomorrow, for all he knew, and he could never see Marvin ever again. One of them could die, or Marvin could leave him for yet another man. Or Whizzer could be the one to chicken out, to finally let his anxiety get the better of him and distance himself once again.

But right now, in this moment? There’s nowhere else he’d rather be.


End file.
